The Third Triwizard Champion
by BlushingBelle
Summary: For Ginny Weasley 1994 was the year she would get over Harry Potter. For Hermione Granger 1994 was the year she became an internationally acknowledged maneater. And for Cedric Diggory 1994 was the year... well it wasn't the year he was expecting. Alternative, fluffy take on what was happening during the triwizard tournament when Harry- and Rita Skeeter- weren't looking.
1. Chapter 1: On a second name basis

"I hate the ministry, I hate this tournament and I hate those stupid badges." Hermione glared over the 1st floor bridge towards the courtyard, a deep furrow to her brow. Students were milling below, enjoying the last rays of sun that November would allow, before the Scottish winter would truly take hold. "We've got to do something."

"About the badges? Yeah." Ginny replied, throughly engrossed in her own task, as she casually lent against the warm stone. "I'm improving this one," She paused looking at the marks she'd scratched into the 'Potter Stinks' badge.

"I don't think Cedric suits a moustache, do you?"

"I think he deserves a piece of my mind."

"What?"

"Draco, with his stupid badges. I am so done with him strutting around- 'eh potter'- idiot." Hermione threw her book into her bag.

"Hermione, what- hey wait up!" Ginny scrambled for her bag as her friend stormed off. She zig zagged between the other students loitering on the bridge, and those huddled in the adjacent corridor. She jogged along side Hermione as she barrelled forward, through a scarlet tapestry that led them down a narrow, uneven, set of concealed stairs. "How do you know about all these secret passages and I don't? I swear one day Fred or George is going to give me that map and you're all going to be sorry... am i talking to myself here?"

They appeared from the dark stair, and through a portraits false back, to find themselves opposite the emptying courtyard. Hermione's face was red, her breathing already heavy. She scoured the courtyard for the blond mop that she's spotted, which could only belong to Draco Malfoy. However he had seemingly moved along. Hermione settled on the next best thing.

"Diggory!"

"Aw no." Ginny breathed. She tried to flatten her hair, as her stomach gave a slight twist. Cedric turned towards them and Ginny smiled back at him, swallowing her urge to giggle. She was in complete contrast to Hermione, whose features were set in a stony glower. Mercifully his friends had left him, heading out of the courtyard, as they approached.

"Weasley, Granger, h-"

"You need to do something about these." Hermione snatched the graffitied badge Ginny was holding out of her hands and thrust it towards Cedric face.

"There not mine!"

"Yes, yes it was Draco, i know, but you can get people to stop wearing them. Besides you owe Harry for the...the dragon thing." Hermione lowered her voice slightly, and Cedric relaxed, shrugging.

"Alright, sure. But I don't know why you've come to me to get rid of them. Better it be- uh, i don't know- "

"Oh come on Diggory. Your..." Hermione scrunched up her face gesturing towards him, she looked at Ginny.

"Charming?"

"Yes,"

"Popular?"

"Yes,"

"Devilishly handsome?"

"Uh," Hermione flustered and Ginny laughed, before realising her tease revealed more of her own feelings then her friends and bit her tongue. Cedric stilled a smile plastered across his face, and a blush crawling up his neck.

"If you say so." Hermione squeaked, glancing up at Cedric in an alarmed fashion but mirroring his grin.

"Oh shut up. So, anyway, Cedric," Ginny stalled, "How you doing with the clue?"

"You can't ask him about the clue!"

"Why not?"

"Because of the rules?" Hermione said incredulous.

"Oh, come on. Only a third of champions manage to figure out the clue on their own. And do you know how many of the champions get the clue on their own when their fourteen and the fourth champion to be picked? None! Zero!" Hermione screwed up her nose at Ginny. Cedric stepped closer.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I made it up, but the point still stands!"

"Well, I'm actually on my way to the library to read up about the clue right know so..."

"So are we." Hermione interrupted grabbing her bag from off the floor, where it had flung itself. "I'm going to do some research for Harry."

"Hypocrite." Ginny smiled as she walked off, Hermione by her side leaving Cedric no choice but to follow along behind them.

Hermione turned back choosing to ignore her friend.

"I think, as it's a competition for sixth and seventh years, that they're going to be asking you to perform complex spells from your newt levels to show off your skill. But Harry's only a fourth year and I can't single them down until we get the clue..." Hermione trailed off looking ahead.

"But it's a good idea," Ginny bolstered, linking her arm through her friends, "Isn't Cedric?"

"Uh yeah, yeah-"

"I was thinking we should just look through the castle and grounds, because they've got to be keeping the stuff for the next trail somewhere. Honestly how hard would it have been to accidentally come across the four dragons they were keeping in the forest? But i suppose they would only have that stuff prepared a couple of days before hand. What about you? What are you doing, what's your... i don't know, tactic."

"I've just been focusing on the egg." He stated. They stared at him. "I was going on the bases it's not just screaming. That it's a language. That I need to translate."

"Huh."

"Only problem is i can't stand to listen to it for more than 10 seconds."

"And i'm sure Madam Pince isn't keen on you studying it in the library." Hermione said smiling faintly.

"Or the 'Puffs on listening to it in the common room." Ginny grinned.

"'Puffs?"

"It's something i'm trying out. What d'you think? Oo Hermione look whose here." Ginny chirped looking through the open library doors as they approached them.

"Again!" Hermione stopped short in the corridor as she too noticed Victor Krum, a leather blue book in hand, staring down intently at the page. "Well you can't say he's not dedicated."

"Looks like you'll be studying on the barrel again." Ginny turned to Cedric, "Hermione's being keeping me company as i try to break into the kitchens. You know I think the entrance is in that corridor opposite the great hall, but i keep getting stuck, i think its protected by some sort of puzzle-"

"The back wall on the left hand side? A tapestry hung on either side?"

"Er yes."

"Its you trying to break in! That wall opens up to the Hufflepuff common room, not the kitchen." He laughed.

"Oh," Ginny rocked back on the balls of her feet and pinched her lips, sighing, "Great."

"Your close though, it's further up the hall-"

"No it's fine, i'll find it myself. Thanks."

"Sure. Most people don't even realise there is a puzzle to be found so, you know..." Cedric nodded casting a longing glance at the warm, quite library. Hermione straightened.

"Okay, Diggory, badges, please, thank you. Now we've got to go."

"Yeah i'll do, uh something."

"Thanks Diggory. And you can keep that one." Ginny smiled, pointing at the yellow badge Hermione had given him, she quickly waved and hurried off, back the way they'd come.

 **Chapter 2: Yuletide Greetings**

* * *

 **Authors** **Note** : Hey, this is my first published piece and I've been wanting to do this for a while, so please leave a review if you feel any way inclined. Thanks for reading!

BlushingBelle

(Updated 2/2/20)


	2. Chapter 2: Yule tide greetings

Hermione let herself get lost in the crowd of rich red silks and sharp black dress robes. She let the noise attack her ears, individual conversations mingling with the throbbing bass, until all that could be discerned was the twang of foreign accents. She was jostled, enveloped and then spat out, into the cold, by her peers. There was a knot in her throat and a shake to her hands. Blood rushed to her cheeks and pulsed across her sweaty brow, anger becoming a salve. She sat burning until her indignation was chilled by the frosty air. Ron had managed to ruin her first date with his foul, sour mood and Harry just sat there gawking as usual. Now here she was, left slumped in the cloak of the night alone again. That is, mostly alone. She couldn't help but cringe at the giggles that came from nearby benches.

She looked up. Two familiar figures had emerged from the Great Hall and Hermione blinked, stunned. It was Harry and Ron. They had come after her, looking for her. Her breath hitched and she raised her hand, to call them over but... their eyes looked past her, and she realised that they weren't here for her, or to apologise. They were here because Ron wanted to take his sulk on tour _._ Hermione drew in a shuddering breath and watched through stinging eyes as they wandered leisurely down another path. She hid her face and began to cry.

* * *

Cedric was a little distracted. While everyone around him was spinning and swaying all he could think of was the task, the mermaids in the black lake and how exactly he was going to hold his breath for an hour. While he pondered, he gazed blankly in the direction of his dorm mate Toby Baker. His friend threw him a confused look but it went unnoticed.

He winced as Toby elbowed him in the abdomen. He had somehow managed to sashay around the crowd, and was now standing directly beside the third champion. Toby began to jab his elbow into his best friend's side for a second time when Cedric caught his arm.

"Hell Toby, why are your elbows so damn bony?" Cedric said leaning against his shoulder.

"Bony? I'm not bony! My abs are coming along nicely, thank you very much." Toby ran a hand down his deep blue dress robe, lifting his eyebrows suggestively. A manicured hand quickly slapped Toby's arm away from himself, leaning across Cedric to do so.

"Pack that in Toby you freak." Pepper shook her head laughing while Cedric guwaffed squashed between the two.

"I was just telling lover boy here to pay more attention to his lady friend." Toby nodded his head in the direction of Cho Chang, an extremely pretty fifth year who was busy shaking it with her flamboyant clique. But Toby was right in his appraisal, as every few beats her eyes would flutter to Cedric's side of the circle, checking out her competition.

"Toby shut up. Go entertain yourself somewhere else. No seriously. Go get Soph a drink." Pepper pushed Toby aside, and he staggered head still bobbing to the music.

"There's only so much spiked punch that girl can take." He shouted as the crowd screamed the newest Weird Sisters catchy chorus. Nevertheless he started carving a path away through the crowd, heading towards the drinks stand.

"He spiked the punch!" Pepper cried, jaw dropping.

"No he can taste it. I think it was Nathaniel, sharing his stash out of the goodness of his heart." Cedric gripped a hand to his chest. Pepper rolled her eyes swinging her hips to the beat of the music.

"Cedric maybe you should go take Cho for a drink." Cedric's eyes darted across to Cho, who was slowing down her dancing as the song came to an end.

"Okay. Yeah, I think I will." Pepper smiled pleased, teeth sparkling in the golden light. "See you later Peps."

"Bye Cedric. I think I better find Soph, if she's drunk we're all doomed." She laughed and headed off as Cedric turned to approach Cho in the opposite direction.

"Hey, do you want to grab a drink?"

"What?"

"A drink, do you want one?" She shook her head, painted features a picture of confusion as the band amped up the crowd. Cedric smiled, taking her hand and guiding her through the throngs of people until they could hear themselves think.

"I was just wondering if you wanted a drink."

"Oh yeah, Thanks, some pumpkin juice would be nice. I actually need the ladies," Cho added timidly.

"Sure I'll just wait out here." He pointed to the newly erected grotto, twinkling through the great hall doors that sat ajar.

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute." She smiled and retreated, tottering across the hall.

The winter air hit him like a smack to the face. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness slowly seeing the flickering glow that emanated from the fairies, and reflected off the faces that emerged from the near was Savoy Nelson closest to him. Then Amilia Hopkins. Stu Knightly. Palma Frolic. Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger, crying. Alone. In the dark.

Damn.

Now Cedric Diggory had been a shoulder to cry on for more than his fair share of girls. When you're best friends with three females, and share a dorm with ladies man Nathaniel Hastings, it's only to be expected- Cedric still shuddered at the memory of last year, broken hearts around every corner- however he tended to be the strong and silent type. Toby was the one to change the sobs to laughing hiccups. But he didn't have it in him to just leave her there.

Steeling himself he strode over to the bench, plonking himself next to her weeping figure. Hermione quickly drew a hand across her eyes however, he could still hear her snuffling.

"Hi."

"Hi." She responded faintly.

"You look really nice, Granger." She pressed her lips together and looked in the opposite direction, down one of the twisting paths that made up the grotto. He scanned his thoughts, conjuring up their last conversation, trying to think of something that would distract her from her thoughts. _The clue_.

"I figured out the egg by the way."

"Really!" She gasped looking up into his pleased face, wide eyed. "Congratulations! That's amazing! How did you..." All the newly ignited happiness drained out of her expression, like bath water out the plug "No. Don't- don't tell me... Just- can you. Can you tell Harry for me. How to get the clue out of the egg I mean. I know it's against the rules but..." She shrugged avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Why can't I tell you? Then you can tell Harry if you want."

"It wouldn't look good. Ron's getting paranoid about the competition."

"Ron Weasley? Yeah, I've got to say I was surprised when you arrived with Krum." Hermione scowled, ready to snap back a retort when Cedric finished, "I thought you'd be coming with him." She deflated peering into his hazel eyes. She waited a moment before quietly admitting,

"I thought so too."

"But Krum beat him to the pulp." He grinned, but Hermione shook her head. "Ah, he couldn't pluck up the courage to ask you." Hermione silently shook her head again, and Cedric suddenly had the feeling that this was not the best subject to broach.

"He actually forgot I was a girl."

"Well, at least we know he's not gay." Hermione's jaw fell and she watched stunned as Cedric tried to hold in his amusement. "I'm sorry," He chuckled, "but you can not be serious. What made you think Weasley thought you were a boy?"

"No, he didn't think I was a boy." Hermione rolled her eyes in distain before she stopped short her brow furrowing. "I don't think. He just seemed to forget I was a legitimate candidate as a partner for a heterosexual teenager of approximately the same age. And before you ask, I know this because he told me so. Not in so many words, obviously. His exact phrasing was," She cleared her throat, dropping her chin, and mimicked a deep baritone voice, "Wait, Hermione you're a girl. You can just take me or Harry to the ball." Cedric couldn't help the upturn of his lips at her wildly inaccurate impression of a fourteen year old boy. His grin almost made her smile too. Almost.

"He must be blind!" He laughed. Hermione froze resisting the urge to look down at herself. Cedric saw her face and quickly began to backtrack.

"I, um, just meant that," _Shit."_ You're so, well, pretty and- and anybody would be a fool not to notice it, that, you." He rushed tripping over his thoughts, eventually deciding that it would be best to just shut up at this point. He gulped, feeling awkward and jittery. But he hadn't lied. Hermione Granger was indeed pretty. She had wide doe eyes, a cute turned up nose and a beautiful smile. It was a shame she didn't use it much. Hermione softened at his words a small, gentle smile graced her features.

"When did he say all this anyway." Cedric got out, hoping to force the conversation onto a different, less treacherous, topic.

"Oh, two weeks ago? He and Harry where still searching for dates and I was going with Krum but I hadn't told them yet for obvious reasons." She scowled, but her eyes remained mercifully clear of tears.

"He was acting a bit jealous." Cedric nodded.

 _"_ Jealous?"

"Yeah you know grumpy, growling, all round bad tempered." His eyes caught sight of a white dress train as it disappeared around the main oak doors. Hermione's own eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," She affirmed lengthening the two syllables, glaring down the same empty path as before.

"He's jealous. Sorry but I've got to go, Cho's looking for me. You should go find Victor, he's probably looking for you too." He smiled. "I'll see you around Granger." He began strolling off, but turned and started walking backwards, hands tucked into his pockets. "Oh, and I'll tell Harry. About the egg. I'll just... slip it into conversation somehow." He grinned, finally earning the laugh he had been looking for. Hermione raised her hand in goodbye and, objective achieved, Cedric jogged off chasing Cho's cloak tails.

 **Chapter 3: Pleased as Punch**

* * *

Authors Note: Say hi to my OC's! I hope you like them, and keep a look out for Toby, he will be back, and please leave a review if you feel in anyway inclined!

BlushingBelle


	3. Chapter 3: Pleased as punch

Ginny placed her palms on the cool drinks table. Kicking off her kitten heels, she wriggled her pinched toes. Her sweaty tights peeled away from her skin, and she pressed her hands against her scarlet face. Neville grabbed a bottle and stooding beside her in the outlandishly decorated Great Hall. Ginny had spent the majority of her night in stunned silence, watching Neville debate with Professor Sprout on a range of Herbology led topics, (who knew there was morale argument over dead-heading mandrake?) It wasn't the night she was expecting, sure, but she found it quite exhilarating to see Neville in his stride, arguing against a teacher no less. But, Professor Sprout was a popular person, and after hours of replying 'Oo I love your dress, too!', 'No, he asked me.', 'Yes of course we support Harry.' Ginny started to turn quite sour, and Neville had hurried her onto the dance floor.

"I'm not the best dancer."

"You're a great dancer, Neville, you're just not used to a partner." Ginny smiled. After having her toes stepped on several times, she'd pulled them both off, looking for an quiet spot to view the crowd of from. Here the lights were dimmer, the music quieter. Her feet hurt less as she perched next to a brilliant, crystal punch bowl, surrounded by discarded bottles. It was the perfect place to watch the show.

"Thanks."

"Hm?"

"For coming with me- thanks."

"Yeah, it was fun... and I'm sure Hermione would have had fun with you too." Neville's head snapped up as she nudged his shoulder. "I know you wanted to go with her. She would have like to. She would! But, what can I say, she's internationally sort after now. Even _you_ can't compete with an international superstar, Neville. Now I know you like to brag, 'I single- handedly won the house cup in my first year' and all that, but she's heard it all before! Krum won the world cup, when he was- oh wait..." Ginny grinned and Neville's shoulders began to shake with silent laughter. "Everyones gone a little mad this year, haven't they? Hermione's picked up a quidditch player. You asked out Hermione." Ginny hurried on, "But nobody's going to remember that when Ron murders Krum." She pointed to where she had eyed Harry sitting earlier. Sure enough Victor Krum was there, towering over Ron, who was glaring at him ferociously, dressed as a curtain rail.

"Harry got rejected by Chang- she's come with Diggory."

"Yep." Ginny nodded, swallowing hard. "But, look, he wants to snog that guy in the blue." Neville choked, and began craning his neck to see where Ginny was pointing. "Seriously though, Chang's all but crumping at this point." Ginny snorted. _Cho Chang_ ; the girl who'd caught Harry Potter's eye. A pretty, Ravenclaw seeker. Was there more to her than that?

"They're coming over here."

"What?" Ginny jumped. Neville whipped around, flustering with his jacket.

"They saw us staring and they're coming over here!" Ginny frowned glancing back to the dance floor, but she couldn't spot Chang or the rest of her group. Then she saw him. The-boy-in-blue was carving a path, threw the crowds, strait for them.

"Oh babbity rabbity, we were only looking!"

"Dean, wait up!" Neville called, disappearing as he dived after one of Ron's dorm mates.

"Neville!" Ginny hissed. She tried to shove her foot into her heel, which was one size too small. She kicked the second under the table in the process, and hurriedly ducked down to grab it.

"Hey," Ginny wacked her head on the underside of the table, "you looking for some spiked punch?"

"A shoe actually." She replied.

She appeared from beneath the table and was faced with The-boy-in-blue, holding out a glass of luminous, pink punch towards her. "But sure. Thanks." Ginny smiled, looking at him over her glass. He was cute. Light curls, pink lips. Big arms. She took a sip of her drink and gagged. "Dear Merlin, what did they spike it with?"

"Fire whisky? Spinner?" He guessed, startled, peering into his own tumbler.

"Well, I'm not a fan. You know what it reminds me off? My brother, Charlie, he used to bring back a new drink each year from wherever he'd been off too, chasing Occamy, dragons and the like. Except one year, I got my hands on his stash. So of course I drank the lot- to prove a point. I mean, what else was I going to do with it? Afterwards I vomited it all out under the mistletoe. Mm a very Merry Christmas. It reminds me of that." She was rambling and she knew it. But a warmth was building inside her, cracking out of her chest, fizzy through her body, like the blood rushing to her fingers and toes.

"I won't be needing that anymore, then." The-boy-in-blue muttered, but he flashed her a smile. Ginny laughed and flicked her long hair over her shoulder. He grabbed them two fresh bottles of butterbeer returning her laughter, his smile broad... and familiar.

"Hey! You're a Hufflepuff beater, right?"

"Yep-"

"In the match against Ravenclaw last year, you hit a Bluger Backbeat? That was epic."

"Thanks!" A bemused smile warmed his face. "I'm Toby Forber by the way."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Only two Weasley's on the Gryffindor don't play?" The room tilted slightly in Toby's eyes, but he masked his swaying by leisurely leaning on the table.

"No." She sighed, her shoulders sagging. "I was going to try out for the team this year, but-" She threw up her hand and huffed, raking her fingers through her fiery roots, sending the locks cascading down her back. She really needed a trim.

Toby's eyes stayed transfixed on the the scented hair that danced in the soft light. "Merlin it must suck not being able to play in your sixth year. And what about everyone in their seventh year? It's their last chance for the cup!"

"Ah," Toby spoke flashing her his toothy smile, "Now _that_ there are ways around." He raised an eyebrow suggestively. Suggesting what, Ginny had no idea.

"Hey." A soft voice spoke at her shoulder and Ginny jumped. Again. Toby swayed unsettlingly at the movement and- counting his bets- decided it was best to sit squarely on the drinks table. Luckily only a couple of glasses where knocked over in the process, both empty. But Ginny was distracted besides; she had noted the Hermione's red rimmed eyes. She blocked Toby's view, and placed a light touch on her friends wrist. Hermione answered with a tight lipped smile. Taking this as an affirmation to carry on, Ginny turned back to introduce her.

"Hermione, this is Toby Forber beater of the Hufflepuff team." Ginny gave her friend a pointed look but Hermione just blinked back, smiling politely towards Toby. She had definitely fallen asleep during the match last year. Ginny shook her head and continued, "And Toby- I mean Forber this is Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age." Hermione blushed furiously. Shaking Toby's offering hand, she directed a glare at the third year. "What? You are!"

"You can just call me Toby." He laughed and leaned too far forward, but somehow managed to stay on the table, whilst retracting his hand from Hermione's cold one.

"Toby. Finally. I went to the wrong bar. Assistance needed." Two girls had appeared beside them. The first was out of breath, holding up the second and Ginny recognised her as another member of Chang's flamboyant clique. Her tanned skin seemed to glow but strands of dark fine hair where stuck to her forehead and the nape of her neck. She supported the second new arrival, a giggling tipsy blonde swathed in turquoise and teetering in silver heels. The brunette had positioned the girl on her hip so they lay flush together, gripping her waist with one arm, the other flung out for balance.

"Right-io! Back to the commons me thinks." Toby announced, slipping of the table, only staggering slightly. He placed the blonde's free arm around his shoulder. "Bye, brightest witch of her age!" Ginny laughed as Hermione's cooling face began to blush again. "Ginny, see you around?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Well, I'll have no more of you saying 'I can't talk to boys'." Hermione huffed taking Ginny's Butterbeer from her hands and sipping at it.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I saw you as I was walking up here. Flicking your hair, smiling up at him, you're a natural."

"Really?" Ginny asked eyes wide, touching her hair, taking back her drink as Hermione bent to rub her ankles.

"Yes, really. It must just be Harry you're hopeless around."

"Um, Harry."

"Stop. Ok, answer me honestly. Where you attracted to erm," Hermione clicked her fingers, "Toby! Where you attracted to Toby?"

"Well yes he's pretty gorgeous... And he is fabulous at quidditch. Plus he offered me a drink and warned me it was spiked-"

"Great-"

"But," Ginny stopped Hermione, "he's like the same age as Fred and George, and I'm pretty sure a sixth year is not going to want to date a third year so-"

"Okay, okay, maybe he's not your best choice," Hermione replied, interrupting Ginny in turn. "I talked to my friend after the World Cup about you and your 'situation' with Harry-"

"You- Wait, your muggle friend!"

"Yes my _Australian_ friend, Ginny. God we're not a different breed you know!"

"Hermione, for the last time! You. Are not. A muggl-"

"Do you want to know her advice or not?" Hermione snapped crossing her arm. Ginny sealed her lips, nodding her head. Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

After several seconds she cleared her throat, "She said, and I quote 'show him what he's missing.' "

"She wants me to play the field?" Ginny asked, head cocked as she looked out into the crowd. Hermione's nose wrinkled and her lips pursed as she followed her friends gaze.

"Hm. I don't know about that. But, maybe this is your way of getting over Harry."

"I suppose I would like some practice... Hermione! Get your own drink!" Ginny laughed as her friend took a last sip. Hermione's answering smile was less than lack lustre. "What happened?"

"Oh it doesn't matter. I'll sort it later. Aha there's Victor!" Hermione waved wildly across the room. The crowd parted so that the seventeen year old could stride through it. "Okay Ginny why don't you go talk to... him over there. He's in my year, Ravenclaw, loves quidditch, can't remember his name but he looks nice, and doesn't have a date."

"What about Neville?" Ginny whispered hurriedly, Victor's long strides covering the distance between them at an astonishing rate.

"Oh, I walked past him earlier he's talking to Seamus and Dean, it's fine."

"Are you su-"

"Now go!" Ginny felt herself get pushed in the back and skittered closer towards the throbbing mob of students.

" 'ermioninny I 'ave missed you."

Ginny took a deep breath and walked over to the blonde Ravenclaw Hermione had pointed out. She nocked into him slightly.

"Sorry! This place is packed! I love the weird sisters, but this tournament is still not worth cancelling quidditch over, you know?"

 **Chapter 4: Drown your sorrows**

* * *

Authors note: Thank you Poppysmic7 for editing my first two chapter, and i apoligise to everyone else as she's not edited this last one, because i left it so down to the wire! See you next week x

BlushingBelle


	4. Chapter 4: Drown your sorrows

The crowd hummed as the hour for the second task drew to a close. Most eyes watched Fleur Delacour from the stands as she paced before the lake. Ginny, on the otherhand, was making her way, alone, around the waters edge. Her steps matched the rhythm of her heart, as she scampered over the rocks and approached the lakes far side. She hunkered down when the golden judges table came into view, stalking it from behind. The judges eyes where on the water and their chairs shielded her from the view of the stands. The crisp air rattled through her lungs. Had anyone asked her, she planned to tell them that she merely wanted to talk to her brother on the panel. She'd even rehearsed it a few times. But, luckily all the teacher had been busy (organising larger and louder groups then her) and she had slipped by them, unnoticed. It was risky, but from stalls she could only see Fleur's outrage. Now, she could hear it too.

"Comment peux-tu? Comment peaux-tu!" Shame it was all in French.

"Now, now, Miss Delacour," Madam Pumfrey interjected, pouring out a cup of pepper-up potion. "I'm sure the judges will give you due credit for executing the bubble-head charm so well. Now come sit-"

"Non! Elle a huit ans!" Fleur ignored her, and instead glared towards Madame Maxime. Ginny flattened herself on the soil. She felt the cold, wet of the dew seeping through her shirt.

"Miss Delacour, I simply can not understand-"

"They 'ave taken my sister!"

"Ah yes, I see-"

"You should be proud! Your missed one iz a sister, rather than a silly, little crush!" Madam Maxime boomed, "In 'zat zere iz honour!"

 _People? They have to recover people?_ Ginny cocked her head. She strained to hear through the strong accent, and the light breeze that brushed past her.

"She is only eight 'ears old!" Fleur threw up her hands.

"I can assure you, she is perfectly safe. Professor Dumbledore cast the spell and i checked it myself." Madame Pumfrey took Fleur round the shoulders," It's just as if they're asleep. Once they're out of the water, they won't remember a thing." Fleur continued to argue but Ginny couldn't hear her. The whispers of the wind had become howls of a different kind.

Ginny knew who they had put down there for Harry, and it wasn't a brother, and it wasn't a crush. A hard knot appeared in her throat. It was Ron. She'd seen them, Harry and Ron, how they'd been without one another. She hadn't seen Ron all day. But she hadn't Hermione all day either. But she couldn't breathe. It could be Chang, Harry's crush. No, Cedric's crush. Krum's crush... was Hermione. Could they be in there? She stood up, her hands shaking, brown, smeared with mud. The ground tilted beneath her feet but the lake stayed smooth and still. Could they both be in there? Buried under litres of water. Ron, anchored to the floor of the lake, a green cast across his face. Hermione beside him, weightless, still, pale-

Pale she was laid out on a bed, features frozen in shock. Behind her lay Colin and Penelope and Justin, all staring at the ceiling. Turning to stare at her. _They won't remember a thing._

Ginny stomach rumbled and she vomited into the long grass. The sound was foul, the sour stench clinging to her nostrils. More acid burned her throat. She coughed it up and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

She need to go. She needed to go check the stands. Ginny stumbled as she ran. Harry had a crush. It could be Cho for Harry in that lake, and not Ron. Hermione, she might have been with Harry until the last minute, and sat on the other side of the crowd. She might not of seen her. Her ankles rolled on stray pebbles, but she was almost there.

She was already scanning the first two rows for a head of ginger hair, when the crowd started screaming. Cedric Diggory burst threw the water. Cho Chang popped up beside him. Ginny turned away and carried on looking. But there was nothing but screams and cheers, and she couldn't tell whether the crowd was blurry from tears or lack of oxygen. She needed to find someone before she passed out. But Hermione wasn't here. Or Fred, or George. All the faces belonged to someone else. 5th years, 4th years. But there on the corner was a sixth year she did know, and he would have to do.

* * *

The stands were still roaring around Toby when Ginny appeared next to him. She was pale; Grey to the point that even her freckles seemed to have been leeched of some colour. Toby couldn't tell where she'd come from, and nobody else seemed in anyway concerned about her appearance.

"Hey. Hey, are you alright?" She nodded her head and lowered herself onto the bench.

"Cedric just got out, did you see?" She nodded again.

"My brothers down there."

"He is?"

"For Harry to get, I think. Hermione too, probably. For Krum."

"Oh okay." Now this Toby could understand; Her brother, and two of her friends are in the lake, whilst she's been waiting up here for over an hour now, on her own apparently. She's started to freak out.

"Hey, they're going to be fine! Look at Cho for example. Isn't she just the picture of joyous serenity." Ginny peered. Cho looked like a drowned rat. She sat in a puddle, dripping, swiping at her hair. Madam Pumfrey was busy plucking black blobs- likely leeches- off of her feet.

"She looks terrible."

"She looks like she's just been dunked in the lake. Which is all that's happened."

"Yeah. I know. They'll be fine. They'll all be fine. It's just a dunk in the lake... I-"

"Hey Griffindor!" Pepper called over from Toby's other side, finally noticing Ginny's arrival. "Don't be a sour loser." She laughed. Toby cringed.

"Yeah, here. Have a badge!" Pepper threw a 'support Cedric Diggory' badge up into the air. It paused their above their heads.

"Incendeo." There were several screams as the badge hit the ground, on fire. Sophie jumped onto the bench, Pepper stamped on badge holding back the edge of her cloak. Finally Toby kicked it onto the grass where it lay smoking.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Pepper screeched, but she was drowned out by an accompanying chorus of screams from the rest of the audience.

A sharks head had crashed through the surface of the lake. A splashing mound of brown hair accompanied it. Ginny screamed, recognising Hermione in the water. Sparks flew out of the wand she gripped in her hand. Her cheeks were wet and eyes glossy, "YES Hermione! Yes Krum! GO KRUM... that is Krum, right?"

* * *

"Oh no, she's panicking Ced." Cho pointed out to the middle of the lake, as if Cedric hadn't noticed the massive shark thrashing around on its surface, and Hermione trying to heave herself out of harms way.

"I think i'll go help her?"

"Hm." Cho clutched her towel tighter to herself, as Cedric shrugged his off. He gave a sharp whistle and Hermione's head whipped around. Her strained features relaxed and she struck out towards him and the shore. Krum seemed unable to transfigure back into his human form, and others began to wade in after him.

Hermione crossed the distance quickly but her legs seemed weak, her feet tripping her in the shallows. Cedric grabbed her as Madam Pumfrey hurried over.

"You're alright dear. Come here, out of the water."

"My lungs... They're burning."

"That'll pass. Take this now." Hermione obliged; Swallowing the potion, she turned a rosy shade of red. "And the towel is for you. Sit down a minute and i'll be back." She hurried away again, towards Krum, who was chomping his great jaw in their direction.

"I can't believe Krum... A shark! Where- where's Harry?" Hermione was still struggling to breathe as she slumped down next to Cho, where Cedric had led her.

"He was with all the hostages down there, when I last saw him."

"He did it! I can't believe he did it! No, I mean of course he did!" Hermione beamed looking out at the lake, her legs bouncing.

Krum still stood off to the side. His head was slowly shrinking- the teeth had gone- but his human features had yet to appear. He looked like he'd stuck his head in an inflated muggle balloon, and every so often he'd poke it with his wand and a great burst of air would shoot out. Cedric was pretty sure that he'd never be able to look at him the same way. It was a good thing that Hermione was distracted. Unfortunately for Krum the rest the school, the students from Durmstrang, and those from Beaubatons, were all transfixed by this procedure of reversal. Even across the distance Cedric could hear the echo's of laughter and shrill cry's. Cedric wasn't the only one who noticed that they held the crowds attention. Cho's eyes darted from the stands to her feet, and she kept tucking and untucking the hair from behind her ear.

"Do you remember anything Hermione, from down there? I don't remember a thing. Isn't it weird?" Cho breathed, leaning slightly against Cedric's leg.

"No, Dumbledore said we wouldn't... Do you know how he did it?" Hermione stared at Cedric.

"Dumbledore?"

"No- But that would actually be quite interesting. I mean Harry. Was it a spell? Did he find a spell to get to the bottom of the lake?"

"No idea. But he looked like a cross between a frog and a fish. Gills, flippers, the works. I don't know what'd do that, but it worked a treat."

"What did you use then?"

"Yes Cedric." Cho chimed in, shuffling closer. "How did you do it?"

"I used the bubble head charm-"

"Oh that explains the thing then, the-" Cho started gesturing round her head. Her eyes locked on the crowd and she froze.

"Yeah, it creates this protective layer around your head, when the water passes through it, it turns into air." Cedric frowned a little, Cho was wringing her hands in her lap.

"Did you find it in the library?"

"Yep."

"I _knew_ it!" Hermione slapped her hand on the log making Cho jump.

"Yeah, I wasn't so sure it was in there at first." Cedric smiled. "I started out trying to research the Durmstrang ship. You know because it sails underwater, there are people on it, they must have some way to breathe. I was thinking a charm or something, but I wasn't getting anywhere with that." The closest Cedric had gotten was rumours that the wood of the boat was enchanted. He'd decided using that method would be sinking himself into the lake in a wooden casket. Not an ideal solution. He leaned forward.

"I changed tactics. Muggles have been going under water for years, with their submarines and their electronics, right? So there was no-way in all those studies on muggles, a wizard didn't brag about the best magical alternative and sure enough..." Cedric trailed off, unable to keep the smile off his face. Hermione stared at him wide eyed, impressed.

"What about you, Fleur?" Cho called. The girl stopped her pacing beside them.

"We 'ave visited Merman before, 'ave we not? 'imple to em-u-lat their methods." She struggled to pronounce the words but, the dismissive tone was clear. Cho looked at Cedric apologetically. Hermione looked disgusted. But Cedric only raised a brow at Fleur, the grin still pulling at the corner of his mouth. She cast him the smallest of smiles before starting off again, back to pacing and glaring at any adult who dared to venture near her. She had failed to mention, that while it was true- she had found the charm's name and the date of it's creation far quicker then Cedric- in the end, it was Cedric's acquisition of the apprentices name, that led them both to the casting instructions.

Some grunting began near by, and the small group turned to see Krum. His neck lashed back and forth, and then suddenly the grey on his face was replaced with milk-bottle white. He peeled away the dead shark skin, taking in great gulps of air. Madam Pumfrey stepped back, nodding. She gestured that Hermione could come closer, and Cedric realised that maybe Hermione was more attentive than he first thought. She jumped up and stumbled over to Krum.

"Victor! Transfiguring into a shark... that was really dangerous."

"I know." He murmured.

"Well done. Really, really well done." She put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see her smiling at him. He grinned, and then began to laugh. Cho shrunk behind Cedric as the stands turned their gaze to the spectacle.

"Do you think Harry will be out soon?"

 **Chapter 5: Send. Pity. Else. Where**

* * *

Authors Note: Can you tell I've never met a french person in my life?

BlushingBelle


	5. Chapter 5: Send Pity Else-Where

Hermione's hands burned as she flew up the steps away from the great hall.

"Hermione!" She stumbled. Through her streaming eyes she saw two boys beaming down at her.

"Oh. Hi, Cedric, Toby." She gulped, "I've got to, erm, go." Cradling her blistered hands, she grimaced a goodbye and hurried on.

"Well that doesn't look good." Toby commented and they both stopped their decent, turning to watch as Hermione continued up the steps.

"You know Hermione?" Cedric asked.

"Met her at the ball." Students poured around the pair as they stood blocking the main artery of the school. Cedric turned to the great hall doors and then back up the stairs again.

"I'm going to the hospital wing. See you later?" He clapped a hand on Toby's shoulder.

"Sure. See you at lunch brother!"

"Would you stop saying that?"

"Shan't." Toby called as Cedric bounded back up the stairs.

He stretched and a draft whipped through the entry chamber as the castle door opened. Two students hurried in. The first Toby didn't recognise; A ravenclaw boy who headed off to his house table. The second a girl, with a red blazoned scarf tucked under her chin and a bounce to her step as she walked by.

"Ginny Weasley!" Toby scooted up beside her. "The fire starter! How you doing?"

"Hey. Toby Forber! Why aren't you wearing any socks?" Toby grinned pulling up his pant leg as they walked together into the great hall.

"Cedric keeps getting me up early to go to the library, so I'm always half dressed."

"Duly noted!" Ginny laughed, arms wrapped tightly around her books.

"Ginny... Hermione just came running through here, you know." She turned and took in his frown.

"What d'you mean?"

"We saw her running out of the hall a minute ago. Cedric followed her, it looked like she was heading towards the hospital wing."

"Well crap."

"Ah-ah language." George crowed as he wandered past, looking Toby up and down as he went. Ginny glowered at him.

"Toby, grab some toast."

* * *

When Cedric arrived, the hospital wing, already had a few occupants. Two men, who Cedric could only assume where associated to the tournament, and several first year's who were all clustered around one bed. Hermione was with Madam Pumfrey, at the opposite side of the room. Her hands trembled as Madam Pumfrey dipped them into a deep pot of green sludge.

"Mr Diggory?"

"I saw Hermione and thought she might want a... hand."

"Did you see how this happened?"

"No Mam." He answered. Hermione began to croak out a response, and Cedric crossed closer to her.

"They sent it to the post. Bubotuber Pus through the morning post- 'hate mail'." She cleared her throat. "After the witch weekly article."

"Disgraceful! We need a screening process for this school." Madam Pumfrey huffed. "I've been saying so for years. You are to keep your hands submerged in the Murtlap Essence for a 15 minutes. Mr Diggory I ensure you with her."

"Yes Mam." She left them, and Cedric summoned a stool to sit on.

"This really hurts." Hermione gave a wobbly smile, and used her shoulder to brush her sticky cheek.

"Did you get any pain killer?"

"No, she said this would numb my hands, but that the pus itself is charm resistant. She didn't get around to anything else." Hermione held her breath, clenching her jaw. Cedric called over to Madam Pumfrey and soon he was routing through the bottles above her desk. He picked out a large blue one, and conjured a spoon.

"Right." He said standing back in front of her. "Do you want me to pinch your nose?"

"No!"

"Because i've heard this tastes pretty foul."

At that moment Ginny crashed through the large hospital wing doors. She had four goblets under one arm, and a plate of bacon in her other. Toby followed with a gallon of pumpkin juice, and some toast. "Hermione! What happened to you?"

"Hate mail from the witch weekly-"

"Bitch weekly!" Ginny cried, "What a bunch of old hags!" She flopped down on the bed next to Hermione. Cedric's eyebrows flew up to his hairline, and Toby snorted.

"Hush Ginny! Can you give some of that medicine, please?"

"Sure, but it's a potion, not a medicine." She whipped the bottle from Cedric's hand, poured out a spoonful and popped it into Hermione's mouth. "Wash it down with this." A piece of toast was shoved into Hermione's face. "Feel better?"

Hermione hurriedly tried to chomp the remaining toast into her mouth before it fell to the floor. "Bacon?" Hermione shook her head, red faced. Ginny offered it round to Toby and Cedric who both took a piece.

"Miss Weasley, this is a nursing ward not a dining room." Madam Pumfrey sniped from across the room as she retrieved another vile. Ginny shoved the rest of the bacon in her mouth.

"Sorry." She spoke well around the food in her mouth "Just trying to keep well nourished?" Madam Pumfrey walked on, with a warning look. Toby un-tucked the toast rack from behind his robe, partially closing the yellow curtain around the bed.

"Right i'd better go, i've got to get down to Hagrid's." Ginny rushed, fitting yet more food between her teeth.

"Me too. I've got Charms." Toby sighed, grabbing his own piece of toast.

"I'll see you later Hermione. Feel better." Ginny patted her on the arm and the door slammed shut behind them.

"You know..." Hermione sighed, snapping Cedric's attention from the first years, who had started a loud and rather animated argument.

"I just don't understand why people care so much about me and Krum." Hermione shook her head and Cedric pulled the curtain more full around the pair.

"Or me and Harry, or whichever. It's really none of their business."

"It's not."

"And it's not true."

"It's not?"

"No. But its none of your business, so why do you care?"

"I don't." He smiled.

"Good." The quiet between was punctuated by Hermione's angry huffing until she spoke again.

"Do you think it's... odd that I was the person that Krum had to retrieve, when we barely know each other? I've known him for- well actually spoken to him for only a couple of months really. You went in for Cho, rather then Toby or one of your other friends. Do you feel... strongly for her?"

"You sound like my Aunt. It's fine. They only took our dates from the ball as the prizes because for me and you they fit. Potter really threw that of kilter because he barely talked to his date all night- I think we talked more than they did. So they picked the person Potter spent the majority of his night with, which was Weasley. Fleur, well she demanded that her sister travel with her, even before she was chosen as the Beauxbatons champion. That must have been the easiest pick." Cedric shrugged. "Stop worrying about Krum."

"I'm not."

"Well you look worried." Hermione's cheeks and arms were raised and red, and frown lines were creasing her forehead.

"I'm itchy!" She scowled, grinding her cheek against her shoulder.

"I have a spell for that." Cedric grabbed his wand from the front pocket of his bag. He holding it out, he inclined his head towards Hermione.

"Oh. Yes. Please."

" 'Cura prurigine'." The muscles in Hermione's shoulders relaxed and she sunk into the bed.

"Thank you. Can you write that down for me? Where did you learn it?"

"Sure. I think my dad taught it to me." He looked into his bag for a scrap of parchment. He found several covered in his tidy, black scrawl, and two fresh, long rolls. But they were dedicated for a pair of 10 inch essays. Moving his bag aside he reached into Hermione's and found a small, black notebook placed snuggly in an inside pocket.

"Oh no, not that one, that's for S.P.E.W work. Actually you should take a look! And get the badges out too! They're all in there, they've probably slipped to the bottom somewhere. _These_ are the badges everybody should be wearing. They should be in a little card board box, do you see it?"

"Yeah." Cedric pulled the box and the book out of the stuffed bag. "What does S.P.E.W stand for?" He looked up from the brilliant lime green letters of the badge.

"It's for 'The society for the promotion of elfish welfare'! I started it this year and recruitment- well, you should join, it would be great publicity. It's been slowing going so far but, it just needs a little boost. I can not believe nobodies done anything about it before! There is slave labor in this very building, and everyone's just walking above it ignorant- or worse, they think it's all fine! Normal! Expectable! It's awful really. At the moment i'm knitting hats- that's what all the wool in the bags for- and leaving them in the common room, and they all keeping disappearing, so if every hat is a house elf freed we have-"

"You've been doing what?" Cedric interrupted, and Hermione faltered.

"Knitting hats to free the elves, yes. So i've done-"

"You can't do that." Cedric interrupted her again, his face now blotchy with heat.

"Excuse me, I think you'll find-"

"No Hermione, you can not do that. You're not seriously trying to force house elves into their freedom? That's- It's completely inhumane."

"But that's the point, they're not treated humanely at all, are they? They have no rights, no freedoms-"

"You think that tricking them into taking clothes gives them freedom? You are taking away their free will by doing that!"

"They don't have free will!"

"And then once they're released they have what? They have no money, no job, no home. So they're free to do what exactly? Be miserable and starve? Because you've also taken away their... their drive, their passion without a way to provide service-"

"You're one of those! You don't care you think it's fine. You're a pure blood, you've know about house elves you whole life, you just like the free labor!"

"That's unfair and you know it." Cedric's voice dropped and he glared at Hermione. "You're not _listening_ to me." Hermione kept her head aloft and her chest shook from hard breaths.

"House elves are a product of Stockholm Syndrome and the wizards that use them are- Diggory, Wh..." Hermione trailed off. Cedric was already gone.

 **Chapter six: Signed, sealed, delivered**

* * *

Authors note: Ooo drama


	6. Chapter 6: Signed, sealed, delivered

Cold fog pushed against the windows Hermione passed, as she made her way towards the hospital wing on Friday morning. It was two days since the post incident. Her hands where now nobbled and thick under the bandages, and they ached in the cold, but the redness had subsided. She reached the door and fumbled for the latch. After a couple of seconds struggling, she knocked the handle with her elbow using her shoulder to heave open the wings double doors. She was welcomed to the sight of a bowl of Murtlap essence and fresh bandages, awaiting her at the first bed. She sat down, shaking the hair from her face.

"Slave!" Hermione jumped an inch of her out of her seat, and turned around to see the curtain behind her bed pull back. There stood Cedric Diggory, like an actor to his curtain call, his auburn hair gleaming in the lantern light. He began to circle the bed.

"A person who is the legal property of another and is forced to obey them. Hermione, this is the problem with your argument; The house elves aren't forced to _obey_ , they just do! Now before you say anything I looked up Stockholm Syndrome, and its the same- It's psychological, but they _believe_ in what they say and think. The way their treated, they think it's the right and it physically hurts them to be taken away from that idea. You can't just set them free and abolish house elves and that's it!" Cedric was slightly panting, shaking the two books in his hand. Hermione stayed sitting, mouth a jar, heat flushing her cheeks. "You have to make them want the freedom. Build something good that comes with it. Small changes that they can come to terms with, first."

Hermione slowly closed her mouth. Cedric breathed, his shoulders relaxing, and sat down. "The law is something that we can change, but start with the abuse of the house elves. The house elves here are treated well, we see it, we know it, but you're right. House elves lives are behind closed doors, were anything could be happening to them and the'd just accept it. We need to give them respect, then they'll respect themselves- you know, realise they should be treated better. I don't know if there are regulations about treatment or, punishment of house elves but-"

"There are, but they're barbaric and the loop holes..." Hermione shook her head.

"What's all this we and I and research and," Hermione gestured wildly, nearly knocking the bowl over, voice fizzing with restrained frustration and maybe a tinge of embarrassment.

"You stormed out of here the other day all high and mighty, and now you've, what? Changed your mind?"

"No. I listened to what you said, and i'm with you. I just have a better way to approach it. Different! I mean different. Targeted. You'll like it."

"Will I." Hermione replied dubiously, and Cedric flashed such a playful smile that it sent a jolt through her stomach as Madam Pumfrey approached from her office. Cedric stayed quiet whilst Madam Pumfrey was treating her hands. He even stood and took a step back to give them a modicum of privacy. Hermione watched him pick up his book, eyes gliding over the page, then flickering- the fast consumption of each word. He seemed genuine. There was no quiver of a laugh in his tone, or a turn of a lip when he looked away. No taunting sneer either. He hadn't shouted. She found him far too convincing, with his warm voice and broad shoulders, and how he talked as much as he listened.

"Miss Granger," Madam Pumfrey spoke, startling Hermione, "I want you to wash that off tonight and then forgo the bandages- the rest will clear naturally, although it might take up to two weeks time. Any more itchiness or pain come back to me. Now off to class."

"Thank you." She jumped of the bed, bag still attached around shoulder, testing the tightness of her new bandages. If Madam Pumfrey noticed her staring she didn't show it.

"Thank you, mam." Cedric repeated, back to his usual, inviting, smile. Madam Pumfrey, nodded and moved on, as they both headed slowly out the doors.

"So what's your great idea, then?" Hermione glanced at his profile

"Well, I say the first thing to do is stop the physical and mental abuse. Create a more equal working relationship. Start with giving them dignity."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Well, how many people have you got first?"

"Four. Three? No with you that's four... but you have to pay the entrance fee first."

" _Entrance fee_."

"Yes, five knuts."

"Hermione, there's no wonder you haven't got any followers, you can't charge them for the privilege of supporting you."

"Well, how else am I supposed to get funds?" Hermione flushed pink again, trying very hard not to throw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Fundraising. You can sell those hats you've been knitting, you know, and stuff like that."

"Yea, i suppose so." Hermione straighten a little, holding her head up.

"Also, you've got to change the name."

"What? No!" Hermione stopped but Cedric just carried on walking hands in his pockets, the weak light creating odd patterns of raindrops across his face, as he grinned back at her. "S.P.E.W is a great name. It's succinct. It's already a compromise."

"You can't call your group Spew!" He laughed as she caught back up to him.

"It's not called Spew. S.P.E.W is an initialism not an acronym!"

"Alright, smarty pants, but nobody else knows that." Cedric's grin only widened as Hermione's huffed, while she deliberately avoided eye-contact.

"I don't see you having any better ideas... So you really want to join S.P.E.W?" Hermione asked as they approached the end of the corridor, the tall staircases leading off in front of them.

"As long as I get to change the name." Cedric raised an eyebrow. Hermione glared and held out her hand. Cedric laughed and shook it.

* * *

The first note arrived at lunch. Hermione was sitting, haphazardly coordinating her utensils. The grey owl fluttered down before her, and out of habit Hermione nearly incinerated it then and there, as she had done with the countless other hate mail post she had received of the past week. But then she noticed that it was confined to an envelope and so she unfolded it over her bowl of soup, bread and butter.

* * *

 _How about 'Pheas - the protection of house elves from abuse society'?_

 _Cedric_

* * *

Hermione scribbled out a reply, while the bird waited on the table, taking a sip of water from an abandoned goblet opposite her.

* * *

 _That sounds like 'fears' which is no good for your anagram idea._

She tapped the quill feather against her cheek.

 _Pheac - the protection of house elves from abuse confederation'?_

 _Hermione_

* * *

She gave the owl her reply and watched it fly up to the ceiling, before gracefully landing one table over. She spotted Cedric scratching out his reply surrounded by friends, and she couldn't help but smile.

 **Chapter 7: Give me a P.H.E.I.T.A!**

* * *

Authors note: "[S]he's back!" Sorry had an M.E flare up, this chapter is a tad shorter but hope you like it all the same.


	7. Chapter 7 Wherefore art thou SPEW?

**Previously:**

 **After a harsh word with Cedric about 'Potter Stinks' badges, Hermione found herself being consoled by him not once, but twice... until they got into a storming row on House Elf rights. Now with a new co-head and adjusted aims, S.P.E.W is up and running once again. All that is left now is to find a new name for the society.**

 **And thats what you missed on...**

 **TC!**

* * *

 _How about 'Pheas - the protection of house elves from abuse society'?_

 _Cedric D._

* * *

 _ **That sounds like 'fears' which is no good for your anagram idea.**_

 _ **Pheac - the protection of house elves from abuse confederation'?**_

 _ **Sincerely, Hermione**_

* * *

 _How is that any better for an anagram? You are terrible at name picking._

 _Sincerely, Cedric Diggory_

* * *

The hall was bright, and loud considering it couldn't have held more than 30 people that lunchtime. Hermione was one of half a dozen at the Gryffindor table. Cedric was in the middle of the largest group in the room, surrounded by Toby, Sophie, Sophie's sisters and their friends, Nathanial and the Ravenclaws he was flirting with, and Pepper who had brought a young Slytherin to the table, whose lonely countenance she was discussing with two girls of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Ignoring the noise around him, Cedric was watching Hermione receive his last note and she, having read it, was glowering back at him. She began mouthing a retort across the room, he responded by cupping a hand behind his ear dramatically.

"HEY!" Toby's voice rang out and the groups individual conversations ground to a halt. Once he had all their undivided attention he continued in a half whisper, "Isn't it about time for our next quidditch rally?"

"Yes! We all need a mingler." Pepper said giving the young Slytherin beside her a nudge.

"Yeah that's why I suggested it."

"Invite whoever you want that can keep their mouth shut," Pepper continued, "We don't want the whole school coming. I've already got a few in mind."

"Yeah me too," Toby whispered to Cedric, "Get Hermione to get Ginny to come."

"You can invite Cho, Ced!" Sophie spoke over him. "I can invite- wait, what do you think, Durmstrang or no Durmstrang?" Lots of opinions came from left, right and centre on this point; In the end it cultivated in whether pitting Champion against Champion in an unregulated quidditch game was a good or bad idea, when Cedric interrupted.

"Yeah, um, I won't be playing." The group broke out in unanimous displeasure, a chorus of sighs, grumbles and whines echoing off the walls and attracting a fair amount of attention. "Hey, hey I can't! I'm supposed to be practicing for the trail! Alright, alright but- BUT, i'm not playing another champion- no- and i'm only to be a reserve. Only if there uneven team. Okay?" Mollified the group split up quickly, off to give secretive invitations to quidditch lovers, rebels and loners alike. Cedric penned out a last scribble to Hermione before Charms.

" _Our first unofficially meeting for the new SPEW can be on Wednesday, west side of the Castle, 8:00, we'll decide on the name then. There will also be be quidditch. Ginny's invited."_

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione called, trotting down the great hall staircase, a barred owl on her arm. "Do you have any owl treats on you?"

"Why would I have owl treats on me? I don't even own an owl." Ginny frowned, having come up short at her friends call.

"You're a Weasley. I presumed you'd have some food with you."

"Well I don't and Luna-" Ginny turned cutting of as she gestured to the empty space beside her. "For Merlins sake, you scared her off Hermione! Luna was going to show me the kitchens!"

"Whose Luna?"

"The girl in my class who, you know, _was going to show me the kitchens!_ She's heading their right now." She stood on her tiptoes to take a peek at the other side of the chamber but couldn't see a blonde cloud coming or going anywhere. "I can't believe it, I just- ugh! Talk about dangling the carrot and all that. So close."

"Fine then." Hermione said, peeved by Ginny's cold welcome, "Seeing as I need owl treats, and you want human treats, we'll have to find the kitchens ourselves."

"Alright, we will! Who does the owl belong to?"

"She's Cedric's."

" _Really_."

"You'd better watch the tone or i'll revoke your invitation."

"Invitation to what?" Hermione didn't answer as they crossed chamber or when they descended the few steps off the great hall, and had started into the basement corridor. It was one of the only student accessible sub-levels in Hogwarts and they knew it at least hid the entrance to the kitchen and the Hufflepuff dormitories. It was empty now and felt removed from the rest of the school as the background chatter faded away. The light streamed in from above and bounced of the opposite wall making the stones glow. Then she continued,

"Tonight at eight I'm meeting Cedric to talk about S.P.E.W, whilst some of the others play some quidditch. You're invited."

"Yes! This is amazing, I'm going to need to practice before hand- Do you want to come time my laps before dinner? I'm sure I can beat Forber's fastest time."

"As riveting as that sounds," The sarcasm dripped off Hermione's tongue, and Ginny her rolled her eyes, smiling, "I can't. Victor wants to show me around the Durmstrang boat. He says they've got the most amazing collection of war sonnets by Eustacius Seinfeld. He's really proud of them, I think." Her voice was warm as she idly stroked [x'] dappled wing.

"So your going out with Krum this afternoon, Cedric tonight and you were working with Harry on his charms this morning?"

"Yeah..."

"Hermione Granger, How do you keep track of them all? You're going to have to set up a timetable next," She put on a high pitched voice, " 'Oh, i'm sorry Cedric i'm fully booked this afternoon, i've a got a snogging session with Victor three-til-four, how about tomorrow?' " Hermione scoffed but Ginny continued. "That'll be the next headline, 'Granger opens a polyamorous relationship between three champions. Will Delacour be next to fall for her wiles?' Actually that's quite long for a headline. It's losing its punch a bit. 'Granger, Potter, Krum and Diggory in relationship. Will Delacour be next?'

"That is not... People wouldn't actually say that, right? They wouldn't. No they would. They would. Oh God I can't stand anymore hate mail!" She dropped the bird onto the nearest barrel.

"Hey i was only joking-"

"I- I can't go tonight."

"Yes you can, and you will. Just calm down, nobody around Cedric's going to rat him out. Remember people actually like him. Besides It would be weird if I went and you didn't and i'm definitely going." She smiled and Hermione answered her with a noncommittal huff, "Now, focus on the kitchens. We've ruled out the barrels-"

"Cedric ruled out the barrels."

"Yes so, now onto the portraits."

"Why the portraits? Why not the walls? If it was hidden in a portrait that would give an unfair advantage to Gryffindors. I think its best to start with the walls, its much more likely that they've emulated Diagon ally's hidden entrance."

"Alright but that is a fruit bowl. Does that not scream kitchen to you?" Ginny gestured to a painting halfway down the hall on her left. Hermione frowned.

"Well- well that there is a vineyard. Wine. Grapes..."

"It is?"

"Yes! Its a obviously a vignette, this could just as easily be the entrance." Hermione walked over and scowled at the painting.

"Fine then you start with that one, and i'll go start with this one." Ginny gestured and Hermione turned back away from her. With a concentrated pout she began to mutter enchantments under her breath. The owl she'd brought was perched calmly on the nearby barrel, picking its nails, clearly not intending to leave til it had got its edible reward. Ginny shook her head as she looked back to focus on the fruit bowl.

She ran her fingers across the edge of the frame; there were no latches of any kind. She did the same with her wand, then with the cast of 'alohomora,' inevitably neither worked. She moved on to the painting itself and ran her wand down the length and width of the picture. She pulled her wand down and it squeaked, like chalk on a black board. Ginny's chest clenched. She'd scratched it. She couldn't believe she'd scratched it! She'd barely touched it! There was no visible mark on the painting though, thank merlin, and none on her wand. Ginny frowned. She ran the pad of her finger over the spot of the pear, just to make sure. The sound emanated again but this time for a fraction longer taking the edge of the sound, making it discernible as more of a squeal than a squeak.

"Hermione..."

"Yeah? Have you got it?"

"Yes?"

"Really! Really?" She darted across and hovered behind Ginny's shoulder. "Let me see. Where. What am i looking at?" Ginny picked up her hand and gently stroked her finger over the pear.

"That was a giggle right?"

"Yes I think it was actually. Do it again." Hermione instructed and Ginny reached up and gave the pear a rub. It giggled and wriggled and with a clunk transformed into a brass door knocker. The pair looked at each other grinning from ear to ear. No further instruction needed Ginny yanked the portrait open and was greeted to the sight of Luna, mouth smeared with chocolate and surrounded by adoring house elves.

* * *

 **Authors note: Sorry for the wait, if you want to read about how Ginny and Luna met in potion class, check that out in 'New moon on the horizon,' a one shot which should be uploaded now. It was originally in here but i thought it made the chapter quite long and if i split them up i thought it might slow the pace of the overall story, but i liked it so much i had to put it somewhere! Otherwise i'll be releasing the next chapter for this story in the next couple of days, just the final edit to do (and this time it really will be called 'Give me P.H.E.I.T.A!')**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Blushingbelle**


	8. Chapter 8: Give me a PHEITA!

Hermione was cold. But there was a spell for that. She sat on the sloped hill in the shadow of Hogwarts. Using her stack of books as a make-shift desk, and her ink well dug into the hard earth, she was lost in her thoughts. Occasionally she would look up at the sky, a cheer drawing her attention as the quaffle flew through a hoop, and the ink would drip from her quill and splodge onto her parchment. She thought to fly by day was madness. By night? Insane- and _Quidditch_ after dark was a completely ridiculous concept, that was thought up by a masochist. The players flew by the glow of two large balls of light which illuminated the quickly constructed goals. Each player also had an individual light to follow them around and mark their position on the 'pitch'- a rough rectangle hand drawn on the floor which nobody could really see and was therefore pointless.

On the ground bundles of students were sprawled on their backs laughing and clapping, or else engaging in their own conversations. Hermione was alone and having a hard time resisting sleep- her night of wand light reading was catching up with her. Her eyelids were heavy. She felt a yawn coming on. Ginny had disappeared over the hill some time ago and Hermione could only guess she was now taking part in the game above her. Ginny had rather put her off of coming, but seeing no other opportunity to speak to Cedric alone (instead of under the eyes of the apparently all knowing walls of the school and wizarding gossip columns,) she had begrudgingly accompanied Ginny to their double invitation. However it was with the warning that she would run off at the first signs of gossip worthy drama. So far there was no sign either drama or meeting up with Cedric alone, and it was getting late. Finishing her writing and balancing the quill on her books, she stretched, looking out to the stars over the next hill crest.

* * *

Cedric lay at the bottom of the verge finally having a moment to catch his breath. The group he was surrounded by was having a major shuffle as half left for the next round and the rest commiserated the losers return. He caught a glimpse of Hermione between their legs and she stretched just as they took to the sky. He attempted to catch her eye: waved, sat up, called out but his voice didn't reach over the space. Finally, forgetting all semblance of his usual restraint and composure he flapped his arms wildly over his head. Her head turned his way and she looked a little startled, giving him a small wave back. He gestured for her to join them (a motion of his head and hand)- he was surrounded by sixth and seventh years now, along with some of the more friendly exchange students. Hermione ignored him and looked away.

"My Merlin, Cedric did you just get the cold shoulder!" Nathaniel call out, pulling the groups attention back to him.

"Guess I did," Cedric smiled, shaking his head watching Hermione who was staring resolutely in the opposite direction.

"I like her," Sophie continued, "Very Gryffindor, not afraid to knock you down a peg or two." After some confused mutterings from non-natives and pure bloods alike she began to explain the expression, and Hermione began to put her books in her bag.

"Wow," Toby approached looking red faced and winded. He flopped down beside the group. Pepper also joined them, looking sleek and not at all sweaty, accepting the cup of water Toby grabbed for her, "that Ginny really can play. I don't know why she's never been put on the team before."

"Well, she is only a third year so-" Toby began to splutter, and Cedric gave his back a fair thump as he continued to cough. Pepper shook her head, with a slight grin playing on her lips. Toby gave a wheeze,

"She's a third year?"

"Yeah. Oh come off it Toby, its only one year below Hermione." Toby still seemed in shock as Cedric got up. Sophie offered him some more water, and tactfully started up a new conversation on house types in the other schools.

"Be back in a bit." Cedric called, starting up the verge with his wand lit. The girls exchanged knowing looks but turned away.

* * *

Hermione had just about got everything packed when Cedric arrived. "Hey."

"Oh, Hi."

"How long have you been here? I thought you hadn't-"

"Shh." Hermione hissed, with a strained smile.

"What?"

"Nox."

"Hermione-" He could hardly see her now, as shadows danced across her face.

"Turn your light out." Cedric glanced around, confused, but did what he was told. He felt a tug on his sleeve, and took it as an invitation to sit down.

"No no, don't sit down, we can't be seen together. Come over here." She hurried over the crest of the hill and he followed keeping hunched over, a wicked smile on his face. Not that Hermione could see it. It was too dark. She re-lit her wand but dampened the light by covering it with her cloak.

"Rita Skeeter can not know that we are friends."

"Why? I'm not worried about Skeeter-"

"Cedric, she'll eat you alive! She'll turn the whole school against you. I was going to use you for your popularity- ."

"Is that so." He cut her off and raised an eyebrow. He wore a smile quirked to one side; charming. Her mouth popped into a little 'o' as her words caught up with her.

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that, I- I just- stop laughing! I'm serious! She could ruin the whole thing before it's even started."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I am not! Nobody's figured out how she's getting in, so she could be here _right now_. Or have an accomplice who's here in hiding! This spells disaster."

"Okay if it makes you feel better we won't go public with S.P.E.W- or whatever we're going to call it- 'til after the tournament."

"Yes it does. Oh and... I think i've got our new name." She routed around and pulled a sheet of parchment from her bag. Its entire surface was taken up with complicated, abbreviated and annotated alternatives for 'S.P.E.W.' Near the bottom was one circled several times: ' _ **Pheita**_ _\- the protection of house elves from ill-treatment association.'_ She pointed at it. "This one."

"Do you pronounce it fight-a ?"

"Yes!" Hermione beamed, "I'm so glad you said that, I was worried it looked too much like _feet_ -a."

"Pheita is perfect. And so much better than spew" Hermione took an intake of breath and paused.

"Yeah." She said. Cedric chuckled and she very nearly shoved him the rest of the way down the hill.

"So are we going to be communicating in morse code or something, just incase our letters get intercepted?"

"Oh ha, ha, very funny. I'm going to go back inside... have you seen Ginny by any chance?"

"She's still up there I think." They both casted their eyes upward. The cloaked players looked like massive bats and real bats darted between them, one hunting down the score and one hunting down the midges. The temperature had dropped another notch and the grass was slick and dewy. They stayed like that looking up for a moment before Hermione sighed, changed her mind, and dropped her bag back to the ground.

"Great."

"Hey tell you what, I'll get Sophie to tell her you've gone and she'll get her back alright, she's a prefect so they'll be fine after hours, then we can walk back now."

"Why we?" Hermione yawned and Cedric dawdle picking up her bag.

"Because, I want to go in too. I've got some reading for the tournament. Give me one sec...SOPH!" Hermione ducked and extinguished her wand.

"Cedric would you quiet down!" He laughed and Hermione had to wonder if he was predisposed to laughter or if his frequent laughter was directly proportionate to the vicinity between them. He jogged back down the hill and Hermione just had time to neatly fold her sheet and put it in her pocket before he was back again. Together they started off across the open space towards the castle.

"Seeing as you brought it up, how's the prep for the trail going?"

"Great."

Hermione glanced up at his short answer and gave a surprised chortle. This is the expression she assumed befell him after he bluffed in a card game. His eyes glinted with teasing, his lips pressed into a faux-calm line, and maybe a dash of pride at bringing an off guard laugh out of her. She was glad they were close to the castle's lit windows so now she could see his eyes. They were the same colour as rough walnuts, the kind she liked to pick in the summertime. "Well, not amazingly."

"It's hard, isn't it!" She enthused, jumping at the chance of real conversation. "It's just so ambiguous, without the clue where do you start?"

"Yeah and I've been trying to keep up with my classes and exams. Because I know I don't have to take this years exam, but N.E.W.T's are a two year course and I'll still need this stuff next year. The tournament doesn't last forever, you know? Hermione?" She had a glazed over look about her, looking at him her mouth slightly a jar.

"Yes," She blinked, "I completely agree. Is there any chance you could tell this to Harry? He's been so focused trying to get out of the competition alive that's he thrown all his studies out of the window." It was Cedric's turn to laugh, and Hermione's cheeks glowed rosy. Cedric's laugh was easy, and they walked in time across the last yards of grass. "I'm going to be taking the test for both of us next year."

Startling Cedric there was a tap on his shoulder; Cho Chang had ran up beside them. A broom was tucked under the crook of her arm and her hair was tied up high (sleek as usual, only a single strand of hair was out of place, loose from its pony tail and curling at her temple.)

"Oh hello Hermione, I didn't see you up there... We missed you on the field Ced." The doors loomed into view and Cedric moved faster to reach them first.

"You all seemed to do just fine without me." He smiled as he opened the door for them both. They all entered, walking quietly through the empty halls.

"What about you Hermione, you don't play?"

"No, I'm not much of a flyer." Cho looked between Hermione and Cedric, and Hermione continued, babbling slightly, "I came with Ginny Weasley. She loves to play."

"Oh yes I scored past her earlier. I think she was quite good overall though. My position is usually seeker, like Cedric."

The fork in their paths couldn't come soon enough for Hermione, (when Cho would go up the left staircase for Ravenclaw tower and her the right towards Gryffindor.) They reached the splitting point and Cedric continued, without hesitation, up the right hand staircase. Remembering himself he turned back,

"I'll see you tomorrow Cho?"

"Um, yeah. Alright." She slowly began up her own staircase, still looking across at the pair. Hermione turning back and flushing violently, hurried up the stairs to catch up with Cedric's long strides.

"Hermione." He said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Say there wasn't any age limit for the tournament, and anybody could apply, and I wasn't- and Harry wasn't... would you have tried out to be a Champion?"

"No... I don't think so. I really don't think so. For one, I couldn't go head to head with a seventh year."

"What about a sixth year?"

"I think I'd have a chance." She smiled and he laughed again. "But the pressure... I don't think I'd like that."

"Yeah, there's pressure."

"Why did you try out?" He looked at her. He didn't have an immediate answer, nobody else had asked him _why_ he'd tried out. This was the kind of question he had been expecting from Rita Skeeter (instead of what kind of bloody protein diet he'd started to bulk up like Krum.) He cast his mind back to what he had been preparing to say then.

"Half because I never thought I'd get picked..." He chuckled, but the sound petered out and he rubbed the back of his neck. He focused on the hallway ahead of him. "I suppose also because... I wanted to prove that you don't have to be really brave, or really smart, or really ambitious to be something. You don't... you can be more then the sum of your parts." He darted a look in her direction; she was smiling at his use of the muggle phrase. His chest lightened,

"You know on the train you hear them every year- the first years: 'I'm sure I'm a Slytherin,' 'Gryffindor are the best,' 'Well I want to be a Ravenclaw.' But there's always the kids who say 'I don't know, I don't know which house I want to be in.' I don't want them to think Hufflepuff's the house you get put in because you're not clever and you're not smart and you've no big dream. You're put in Hufflepuff because that's exactly where you're meant to be. That's where you'll- thrive. That's what I want them to know. If I'm the champion of the school or- or the winner of the cup, that says something. There are other reasons obviously. But yeah," He tried to stop the grin that was breaking over his face. He was already a champion. Only one trail away from the cup. " Yeah, I think that's the main one." He finally looked down at Hermione, they had both stopped in front of the vacant portrait of the fat lady.

She looked up at him. Her smile was like that of his nan's. The one that greeted him when he came home from school waving his acceptance letter, or quidditch jersey, or his prefect and captain badge; a smile that showed warm pleasure but little surprise. The happy reaction to an inevitable triumph. But the way that soft smile countered with her bright eyes, and the dark light flickered on her skin, drove all thoughts of his nan straight out of his head. He had the strange urge to push the hair falling round her face behind her ear. But he could only imagine his fingers getting caught up in its cloud, and the odd image made him want to laugh.

"Oh how sweet! I'm with you all the way, sugarplum! That Potter boy's nice enough but the last thing these Gryffindor's need is an ego boost!" The fat lady surprised them both, bursting onto the scene after having taken a quick nap in the foreground of a snowy field, two portraits over. The pair shared a look and Hermione took her bag back.

"Night Cedric. Um, wib-"

"Not in front of the boy! Wait 'til he's gone." The fat lady hissed, then sat back and avoided looking at both of them.

"Night Hermione, Goodnight Lady S." He began to walk off back down the corridor.

"Oh goodnight dear!" She called after him, and he gave a final wave. "Such a lovely boy, don't you think?"

"Yes. I think he is... wibleysticks."

* * *

 **Next: A-maze-ing grace**

 **Authors Note: Tied quite a few loose ends up here before phase two (!) so hope you enjoyed. See you soon,**

 **Blushingbelle**


	9. Chapter 9: A-maze-ing grace

"Cedric!" He looked up at her shout and smiled. Hermione beamed at him and flew down the remaining steps between them. Amos Diggory became extremely confused.

"How are you feeling?" She asked bouncing on her toes a little. Cedric shrugged,

"Good," He paused. She kept trying to subdue her smile, taking a breath, biting her lip. But her energy was irrepressible; she had something to say. But he was also aware that his Dad could not remember who this was (it was written all over his face) and might at any second say something rather embarrassing (which he was prone to do.)

"How about you, Granger?" He put emphasis on the word then looked at his Dad for the the dawning realisation.

"Fantastic." She squeaked. But his Dad showed no sign of recollection, his confused frown standing firm.

"This is Hermione Granger Dad," Cedric smiled through his discomfort, "you met her at the quidditch world cup."

"Ah yes! A friend of the Weasleys! And that Potter boy, hm?"

"Yes sir," Cedric cringed as his father raised an eyebrow, but Hermione continued to smile and cast him a look of assurance,

"Are you looking forward to the finale tonight?"

"Am I looking forward to my son winning the cup? Of course I am!" He laughed and Cedric couldn't help the thrill of nerves that coursed through him, or the contagious smile that followed.

"Mr Diggory which department did you say you were in at the ministry?" Hermione enquired.

"Ah, the Department of Regulation and Control for Magical Creatures."

"Well- well this is just perfect then! I was just looking to ask Cedric about this spell... I was just in the library you see," She took a book from her bag and skipped through the first couple of pages, until a scrap of parchment slipped out the open page, "Yes here. Now of course you must encounter this all the time, in your job, but i've never seen it before and i couldn't quite get the pronunciation is that ' _sub-SI_ ' or...

" _Subsismuta_. Yes a very handy one that, in my line of work." He laughed, "It keeps all the critters in one form you see Cedric, for travel, enclosures, the like. In fact my colleague did extensive research on it's use on werewolves but never quite got there."

"Yeah... I know." Cedric watched distracted as Hermione crouched down pulled out a large glass jar, placed it on the floor at their feet and stood back.

"And so," She continued, "the hand gesture would be something like... this?" She cast the spell and Amos jumped out of the way of the jar. The now glass shone as she picked it back up, it it held an exaggerated glossy sheen like that of soap bubbles and oyster shells, reflecting light and catching rainbows within.

"Well, well! That seems to be spot on! Of course there is only one way to tell." Mr. Diggory carried on, transforming a knut in his pocket to a shiny pebble and marvelling how it stayed in that state for the time it was in the jar.

"What exactly are you planning on putting in there?" Cedric asked his eyes catching on the air holes that punctured the lid.

"Oh i've got a- a fly on the wall thats bothering me. Actually its not a fly per say, but i'm going to transfigure it into a monarch butterfly and keep it nice and quiet in here." She tapped the mini-jail house, glee tangible in the movement and the tightness of her shoulders and the sparkle in her eyes. Cedric let out a quiet, strained laugh. The warning signs were flashing in abundance. He felt for the first time that he was looking at the girl in her first year who decided to take on a troll, apropos of nothing. At this point he could even believe that she _was_ the one who set Snape's cloak on fire in revenge for an A-.

"Er Dad can we just- "

"Oh ho! Right then i'll just have a word with old Patrick over here. You know he was only _this_ high the last time I saw him." Amos laughed, the six inch figure of 'Patrick' on the wall looked affronted and Cedric ushered Hermione aside.

"Alright tell me."

"I figured Rita Skeeter out."

"Yeah i thought that was what you were saying." He put a hand to his forehead. He already knew there was no talking her out of this one. Physically restraining her would be a better idea. "You know transfiguration of a person is a first class crime? As is entrapment?" She tsk'd in response.

"Only if they find out... well not really, obviously but-"

"Sh sh- hey Mum! Hermione this is my mum, mum this is Hermione." He faltered, both him and Hermione skittish now after being so easily found conspiring but Mrs Diggory didn't falter breezing in for a delicate hug. Hermione fumbled the jar, then repeated her name, trying to respond with her own relaxed smile.

"Look here Verity!" Hermione jumped as Mr Diggory spoke next to her, having rejoined them, "This young lady just executed the sealing spell on her first try."

"Really? Well done." Her response was so warm and genuine, Hermione felt a pang of loneliness like she hadn't in long time. She wished she could show her parents this, this reaction, this pride, not for something she was born as, not for the act of the magic itself, but for the skill she worked so hard to hone. They could read as many reports and essays as she would throw at them but they could never see it. She couldn't show them until she was seventeen and still then they wouldn't know it in context. What happened to parent-teacher meetings anyway? She quickly pulled back to the scene at hand as Mrs Diggory started looking a little too curiously at the trap-jar.

"Thank you I- I better go. Thank you Mr Diggory. Good luck Cedric." She hesitated for a second before jumping a little and rapping her arms round his neck (being extra careful not to concuss him with trap-jar. Cedric, far more used to hugs than Hermione was, embraced her easily, her breath tickling his ear, the sensation remaining even as she let go and walked away.

"She's not been at that love potion with you as well as she?" Cedric turned scarlet as his father clapped him across the back.

"Oh Amos stop teasing him."

* * *

Hermione had never heard a quiet quite like it. The absence of sound so complete she could have been in 8 feet of snow and heard no difference. The night pressed against the windows and she wondered if the corridor lanterns were always kept lit or if that was just tonight. It had been hours now, all the information splattered before them after the trial. Mrs Weasley had let them stay with Harry until he was asleep, then persuaded her and Ron back to the dorms. Staring up at the ceiling she waited until she processed everything. She waited until she could breath regularly. She waited for sleep to come. But it didn't, so she got up and she slipped out of the common room, (not waiting for it to be empty; It would never be empty tonight. George, Fred, and Lee would welcome her back much later, her cheeks wet and sticky.)

She heard him before she saw him; Toby slumped on the floor with his back against the wall and head in his knee's. He was only a few feet away from the hospital wings doors. She hurried over to him and crouched down murmuring soothing useless words, chocking on her own emotion. She looked up and took a steadying breath and began rubbing his back which shook. She remember how her mother would do the same for her. She was so good at that comforting touch which so stereotypically in contrast to that of a dentist but again so naturally in a mothers nature. He looked up for a moment, and the anguish was so red and raw and devastating that she held him, a seventeen year old boy who had seen his best friend so close to death. She wrapped both her arms around him and laid her head over his. The masses of hair she possessed enfolded them, the smell of smoke from the common room fire stuck there.

Crying and sniffles sounded as the hospital-wing doors opened and out stepped the other three of Cedrics friends that knew him well: Pepper, Sophie and Nathanial.

"Oh Toby." Pepper sobbed and Hermione sat back as they joined them. Nathanial and Pepper reached for him and Toby struggled to stand up scraping his sleeve across his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't want t-to, cry in ther-"

"Shut up." Pepper hiccuped, and held him so he could hide his face in her shoulder. Nathanial was turned away, unable to watch and Sophie stood wringing her hands, her eyes were wide and flickering between each of them. Hermione stood and stepped towards her the knot still in her throat.

"Is he still- he's still in the- the Coma?" She asked. All the time she'd been in the hospital wing his bed had been blocked off with a partition and a silencing spell, buffering him from the chaos on the wing; a queue of visitors had been trailing in and out including McGonagall, Fudge and Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, Ron, and Sirius (as Padfoot.) Harry was there in a bed, as was the real Mad-eye Moody. Barty Crouch junior wasn't with them.

"Yes." Sophie answered. "They've explained it so many times but the minute they say it I forget again what it means." It all came out in one weak breath and she still continued to wring her hands. Hermione thought a moment before grabbing one with her own.

"It means he can recover." She said it with a stiff upper lip and Sophie offered her back a watery smile before all four of them moved along. Nathanial slapped a hand on her shoulder before they went.

Hermione stood looking towards the doors as their steps echoed away, and then she carefully moved towards them and eased them open, not wanting to be alone again in the silence they left behind. The curtains were closed to each bed and she quietly looked in on Harry to see him asleep, with Mrs Weasley nodding off next to him in an arm chair. She could see Madam Pomfrey's shadow moving behind the curtain on her office. She took the opportunity to duck behind Cedric's partition. His parents were both there, his mother drawn, his father ashen. She approached them hesitantly, certain she was out of line and intruding. His mother merely nodded her head, a small strangled noise escaping her lips as she made to speak. She leaned further into her husband, who in turn leaned into her. Hermione moved to the other side of the bed then sat on the edge of the only remaining chair.

Cedric was just laid out there, no wires, no noises, ventilators or IV's. His chest rose as he breathed. His cheeks still held colour. He was tucked in like a child. It was so different than the look of a patient in a muggle hospital, Hermione couldn't tell if it was for better or worse. She laid her hand on his.

"Hey Cedric. You won." Her voice cracked a little as she whispered but she put on a smile, so he might hear it in her voice. "I just wanted to see you, and i thought you might want to know what happened after you both took the cup, you and Harry. The cup was an a portkey set by an impostor pretending to be mad-eye moody. You were never supposed to be there. She took a deep, shuddering breath and leaned in closer, gripping his hand hard. "Peter Pettigrew was waiting there for Harry and- and he who must not be named. Victor was supposed to stop you getting to the cup, but he didn't so when you both arrived... _he_ ordered him to kill you and he tried but he failed- He failed." She didn't let go of his hand.

"Sirius explained it to us- oh I forgot you don't know about that do you. Or Pettigrew or Crouch... I'll explain that bit in a minute. But what _Sirius_ said was that it takes a powerful wizard to cast a spell like that, an unforgivable, and it takes conviction. You have to really mean it, and Pettigrew has never _really_ meant anything in his life, so right now you're in essentially what muggles call a coma. And people wake up from those all the time." She breathed out and wiped the corner of her eye with her sleeve shaking her hair out. Mr and Mrs Diggory had taken the moment to move to one side and talk with Madam Pomfrey, who had emerged to do further rounds. Seemly Madam Pomfrey was going to allow her out of hours visit. Hermione drew the chair closer to the bed, sitting more comfortably.

"Right, so, where to start? Do you remember last year Sirius Black escaped prison and came to the school? Well, the original crime he was convicted for, the mass murder where he killed Peter Pettigrew, he didn't do it, it was actually Pettigrew himself but he didn't die it just looked like did. Which you know or he couldn't have been at the graveyard tonight. But everyone thought you-know-who was dead and he wasn't. Isn't. This isn't making any sense is it? Alright i'll just start at the very start. When Harry's Dad was at school he was best friends with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin- and yes I do mean Professor Lupin but i'll try to leave him out of this, that's a different story..."

 **Next: Wait a minute Mr Postman**

* * *

 **Authors note: It was the question of Pettigrews conviction that prompted this whole story so there we go, but it's not over yet! Please consider putting in a review of what you want to happen/think will happen (Don't worry, i already have it planned, i'm just curious :)**

 **Blushingbelle**


	10. Chapter 10: Wait a minute Mr Postman

Cedric's eyes flew open only to see pitch black. Sweat covered him, he was pinned down, his ears ringing. He saw a dim light, he focused on it and let it melt away the suffocating darkness. He sunk back into a soft mattress, listening to the sigh of the pillow. The tight sheets loosened as he stopped straining against them, and he began to breathe deeper as the blind panic lessoned but he wasn't in his own room and he couldn't register where he was. His heart clenched as he heard a muffled whimper.

"Now now dear," A woman spoke and Cedric turned to the voice. "That dose will lesson the pain. How about i get you a warm drink? Then you can have your next sleeping draft in half an hour." There must have been a nod in affirmation, as a second later Madam Pomfrey passed in front of his bed. He tracked her with his eyes as she walked away and let his hazy brain come to the obvious conclusion; he had ended up in the hospital wing, he must of been injured during the tournament. He couldn't say he was surprised but at least Madam Pomfrey wasn't watching him sleep- if she had been it would have spelt worse than concussion. Though, Cedric thought, this was the worse concussion he'd ever experienced. His thoughts were disjointed and he was struggling to focus on anything other than his stiff joints and throbbing head.

He struggled to sit up, to see who was in the bed further down. It was Hermione. She was laid out similarly to him, though propped up higher with two or three pillows behind her. He couldn't see much more but flickering shadows, he certainly could not make out why she was there. Their last conversation came to mind, with her plan and talk of Rita Skeeter. His mum and dad wishing him good luck. The maze... the spynx... Krum, Harry, the cup, the gravestone. _The gravestone_. He couldn't understand why there would be a gravestone... But surely Skeeter- His thoughts were interrupted as Hermione let out another pained cry.

He stepped out of his bed, but his knees gave way beneath him and he sunk to the floor like a stone to the sea bed. He blinked. It took him a moment to haul himself back up before he made his way across the room tentatively. As he came closer he could see the wetness on her cheeks, her eyes squeezed shut tight against the pain.

She saw him before he reached her. Well she saw a shadowy figure looming towards her, and before he could even say her name her wand was out and she was firing flames over his head. His reaction was so sluggish he only managed to call out in alarm after her secondary cast of 'lumos' blinded him. The light dropped into her lap as she covered her mouth. Tears raced one after another after another down her cheeks, the kind that create big wet splotches on your shirt and blur your vision and make a lump in your throat hurt. She reached out her hand and he was there. And he was so so confused. He held her for a moment, the blubbering girl usually so sure to hold up pretences, much more prone to anger then tears. Then as if coming to her sense she pushed him back slightly, tapping his chest, eye's darting around.

"Cedric- Cedric... MADAM POMFREY! MADAM _POMFREY!"_ The shriek could of woken the dead, and most certainly awoke Ron Weasley who sat bolt up right in the bed next to the pair. He looked around wildly, and Cedric saw that his whole upper half, his chest and arms, covered in bandages. Cedric watched as Ron blinked at him.

"Bloody hell. _Bloody hell._ Merlins great saggy _arse_ , Digg-" Ron tripped as he clambered out of bed, hitting the floor with a thump."Bloody hell."

"What happened to you?"

"What hap...I got attacked by a brain Dig - Its you that needs to be asking what happened to you! I mean- do you feel alright?"

"Um not really."

"Sit down!" Hermione clamoured, a smile taking over her face. [swallowing air between poorly restrained sobs, smiling the whole while.] "Sit down, sit down!"

"Mr Diggory! Thank the lord!" Cedric was swept off his feet, landing on a conjured chair as Madam Pomfrey appeared. "Are you in any pain?"

"No. Not really. I don't think so. I don't actually feel very well though. Why... why?" He fumbled for the words, feeling the erratic beating of his heart through his chest and bubbles of panic rising in his throat.

"Your parents will be here any minute. Drink this." Cedric thought he could see the glistening of tears in Madam Pomfrey's eyes as he took the [smoking potion thing] trying to slow his breathing." They'll be- they'll be-" She sniffed, "just _thrilled_."

Madam Pomfrey was crying. Hermione was laughing and crying. Ron was shaking Hermione's shoulders, laughing and- yes- crying. It was all Cedric could do to grip onto warm mug in his hand and not follow suit. Madam Pomfrey continued to hurry around and drew up privacy participation shielding him from Hermione and Ron's view after he threw them a strained smile. He was still concerned with the state they were all in, and the bizarre little details that he was only now processing. Like the length of their hair. For example, if some sort of 'brain'-magical creature had broken loose at the final task and attacked Ron, Cedric thought it wouldn't explain why Hermione's hair was so much longer. What sort of creature wraps its arms around you and makes your hair grow longer?

A tiny light distracted Cedric as it moved past him, and Madam Pomfrey paused for the little bee to land on her finger.

"They're here!" Cedric stood up again as the sound of hasty foots echoed towards the door. His parents burst in. They were breathing heavily and had red cheeks, there cloaks barely staying on, fastened with careless nots. Their eyes were wild; full of hope and pain and exhaustion, and as they registered him standing there Cedric knew this day was just going to get weirder and weirder.

* * *

In the brief reprieve of doctors and visitors later that day Cedric, for want of anything better to do, went through his post. There had already been three letters that morning, though the press nor the wider student body had yet to be told that he was awake. It should stay that way for the next few hours at least. The first was adorned with the Ministry of Magic insignia. He skimmed the contents and other than the suggestion they would not like to be sued, it was to inform him they would be visiting shortly. He flicked to the next letter... also from the Ministry. This time a redaction from the first saying they would visit the next morning 'due to the insistence of your primary medical adviser.' Cedric chuckled at the thought of Madam Pomfrey giving them an earful, who surely the letter was referring to. She must of saw the letter coming in.

Throwing it aside, he studied the last letter. It had orange edges and the address written on it in green ink. It even had a matching orange seal made up of three connecting W's. He slipped his finger under the seal and opened it up. A shower of sparks came out causing Cedric to jump and nearly drop it. It read:

 _To Diggory,_

 _Fantastic news your awake! Sorry we can't be there, but Mum told us you'd come round and we've got a fabulous proposition for you..._

He read on, shook his head grinning. It was evidence to show that not everyone would have such an adverse reaction to see him. The rest of the wing had begun to flood with all the shed tears from his Mum, Dad, Toby. Yes they were asking him if they could make a sherbet called 'Diggory's daydreams' (' _12 minute daydreams to parallel your 12 months!')_ which wasn't normal but they were treating him normally. He put that letter aside on the bed to answer later.

He shifted in his squidgy arm chair, so that a beam of early summer sunshine stopped poking him in the eye. The bed, armchair, side table, window and months of post where all contained in a fashioned nook squared off by a thin, yellow partition. It accentuated the glow of the sun which the post was now basking in. Cedric's eye caught on some flashes of red at the bottom of the pile. He pulled them out gently. They were all howlers. Confused Cedric checked the earliest letter... it was open. He stopped for a second wondering why they hadn't ripped themselves up and, why exactly his unconscious body had been a recipient of several howlers?

He began to pull the letter from the scarlet envelope when a burst of sound came out of it, and he hastily shoved it back in. He picked up his wand from the table directed a spell at the partition.

"Muffliato." He muttered. Careful now, he slowly opened up the letter and after a some background thuds, a whispered voice resounded out of it saying:

" _Hello Cedric. It's Hermione again. Sorry about last time, i've managed to make this one quieter i think... and it shouldn't rip up now. I'm making inquiries into a better medium. Alright this time I thought we could do a bit of configuration, there's lots of theory in seventh year you know its a lot of information to just take in all at once..."_

She continued on, and Cedric skimmed the rest of the letter shutting to open the next and the next and the next. The howlers changed to eventually to those which read out but at a normal volume and where sent in a cool blue paper. It looked like every couple of days, or each week minimum Hermione had sent a letter, with details of events from the newspaper or the school and hours of reading through the seventh years textbooks. If anything had happened she'd tell him. He couldn't believe it... he couldn't believe _her._ And when he looked up there she was. She had a smile on her face, a rosy cheeked beam as if she was just about to tell him the best news. In the moment it took her to look at the bed and see her letters sprawled there, Cedric crossed the room. She looked up at him, a little flushed- a little shy.

And he kissed her.

* * *

 **The end. I wrote so many different endings, but i think this one is the best. Follow me for more and thanks for reading x**

 **Blushingbelle x**


End file.
